


I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you

by Bellarkesdramione



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Loves Clarke Griffin, Bellamy and Clarke are clueless, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin Loves Bellamy Blake, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Murphy is a lovable ass, They love each other but they don’t realize it, their friends call them out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarkesdramione/pseuds/Bellarkesdramione
Summary: “I saw this meme of Bellamy and Clarke laying next to each other n Bellamy was sleeping n Clarke said to him "I love you, and when this is all over I'm gonna tell you."Clarke and Bellamy are best friends who have been sleeping together for a year. When Clarke realizes she’s in love with him,, she doesn’t freak out. Nope. Everything is fine; totally fine.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Raven Reyes/ John Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one!! If you have any requests I’d love to fill them!

The morning light creeped in through the window of the room. Clarke stirred awake, and woke up to a smiling Bellamy looking down at her. His curls were unruly, his face was illuminated by the sunlight shining behind him. His freckles were spread across his cheeks, and Clarke found herself tracing them with her fingers as she smiled up at him.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Bellamy says, as he looks at her.

"Mm good morning. What time is it?" Clarke asks, stretching her arms over her head.

"Just past 10. Why, got somewhere to be this morning?" He asks.

"Ugh, yeah I have to go meet Raven for breakfast. She wants to talk to me about the new job she just got." Clarke says, stepping out of bed , reaching for her discarded clothing that lay across his room.

"Oh yeah I forgot she got a job at Sinclair's auto shop. Tell her I said congratulations." He says, getting up to walk to the shower.

He comes up behind her and grabs her hips, "you gonna be coming over again tonight?" He asks, pulling her back flush against his chest.

Clarke hums and nods her head.

"Yes I will be. You know I'd much rather hang out here than at my place. Niylah is always having people over to get high and watch weird tv shows on Netflix." Clarke laughs.

"Your roommate is weird Clarke." Bellamy laughs as he grabs his change of clothes and makes her way to the door.

"Have you even met yours, Blake?" Clarke says sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. See you later Clarke, make sure to lock up when you leave."

And with that he's out the door. Clarke gets dressed, and makes her way out of his room to be met with Murphy coming out of his own room.

Murphy meets her eyes and groans.

"You're still fuckin here Griffin? Do you ever stay home?"

He asks as he shuffles to the kitchen to put up a pot of coffee.

"Oh, but if I wasn't here you'd miss me too much Murph." Clarke laughs, and goes to grab a cup of coffee to go.

"Nah. I don't miss people, Griffin. You on the other hand... you'd definitely have someone to miss." He deadpans.

Clarke takes a look at him confused. Furrowing her brow at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Murphy rolls his eyes and looks at her with an unamused expression on his face.

"Are you for real right now? Like are you actually being serious or are you fucking with me?"

Clarke motions for him to continue speaking, clearly not understanding what he's meaning.

Huffing, Murphy sets his coffee cup down on the table and looks at her.

"You and Bellamy, Clarke. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? You know what we're doing Murphy. We've been doing it for a year." Clarke laughs.

"What I mean is, why are you pretending that this isn't anything more than 'friends with benefits'?" Murphy says.

Clarke looks at him bewildered.

"Maybe because we aren't pretending? We're just friends, that enjoy sex. So we decided to just do it together. What's wrong with that?"

Murphy rolls his eyes, and strolls over to the couch.

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's just you two are definitely lying to yourselves if you actually believe that's all it is."

Clarke looks at Murphy and she feels an overwhelming sense of anger. What the hell was he going on about?

There's nothing more to what she's doing with Bellamy, than what he was doing with Emori before Raven came along.

Her and Bellamy have been best friends for years, and they both have terrible track records with relationships.

Her with Finn cheating, and Lexa leaving her for another girl named Costia.

Him with Gina moving to Italy, and Echo just being such a colossal bitch, and getting into a physical fight with Octavia.

Neither of them wanted to deal with the pains of a relationship, but they both missed the aspect of having sex on the regular. They didn't feel like picking up random people at the bars every night in order to get regular hookups. So they made a deal, to become friends with benefits. They would still be best friends, but they got to enjoy having sex exclusively with each other. It was a win win situation. It's been going smoothly for a year now, and no one has said anything to them before. So where the fuck was this coming from?

"Where the fuck is this coming from Murphy?" Clarke asks, crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

"Clarke, this isn't just coming out of the blue. We all talk about it. You and Bellamy are head over heels in love with each other. The only person that doesn't know about it, are the two fucking idiots involved."

"Bellamy is NOT in love with me Murphy!" Clarke whisper shouts.

"Mhm. Maybe, maybe not. But notice how you didn't deny YOUR feelings." Murphy says, and with that, he gets up and walks to his room.

Clarke is left standing there, mouth hanging open in shock.

She shakes her head, grabs her stuff and leaves the apartment, locking up using her spare key.

It was convenient for the two of them to exchange keys to each other's places so that they could lock the doors when they left. Clarke never second guessed it before, but now she's kinda freaking out about it.

As Clarke got into her car to drive over to Ravens place for breakfast, her mind was going over every moment she's ever spent with Bellamy in her head.

When they first met each other, they didn't really get along; mostly due to the fact that Bellamy assumed Clarke was some stuck up princess bitch that didn't care about anyone just because she came from money. They argued with each other all the time, until Bellamy realized that he was wrong about her. They became best friends shortly after that, realizing that they had much more in common then they originally thought. They came up with the idea to be friends with benefits at the dropship bar one night, after Bellamy ran into Echo and her new boyfriend Roan.

Clarke never second guessed it before Murphy said something about her being in love with Bellamy. She isn't in love with him, I mean she couldn't be. He's her best friend... nothing more.

Clarke forced herself out of her thoughts, and walked up to Ravens apartment. When she got there, she smiled and opened the door wider for her to come in.

They sat at the table and Raven went on about how she loves her new job, and she's gonna be the youngest person to ever manage the auto shop in years. However, Clarke couldn't help but let her mind wander to what Murphy said this morning. She literally could not stop thinking about it.

"Clarke?? Hello! Earth to Clarke! What is your deal bitch? You haven't even been listening to me this entire time?!" Raven says waving her hands in front of Clarke's face.

"I'm sorry Rae, I kinda spaced out. What were you saying?"

"Hell no. You are not gonna try to change the subject on me now Griffin. What is going on in your head?"

Raven has always been able to read Clarke like a book. They became best friends, close like sisters after finding out Finn was dating the both of them, at the same time. They became fast friends that night and have been attuned to each other's emotions ever since, so it's no surprise that Raven could tell something was off.

Clarke huffs, "Your dumbass boyfriend said something that pissed me off this morning and now I can't get it out of my head."

"Oh, you mean the thing about you being in love with Bellamy?" Raven asks.

"What the fuck? You too??" Clarke exclaims.

"Yes! And it isn't just me and Murphy it's literally everyone Clarke! You two have been playing this game for way too long! You both need to pull your heads out of your asses." Raven says, without any hesitation.

"We're just friends! Why can't any of you accept that fact?"

"Because it isn't a fact Clarke. It's a blatant lie that you insist on telling yourself. You're gonna wind up getting really hurt if you don't figure this shit out soon."

"It's already figured out. We're friends. That's it. I gotta go to work. I'll see you at dropship later."

And with that Clarke leaves to go to work. How the hell is it that two of her friends decide to try and call her out today?? Of course she loves Bellamy but she isn't IN LOVE with him. He's her best friend. Yeah, he's absolutely gorgeous, and insanely intelligent, and Clarke enjoys his dry humor and everything, but that's it. That's why their arrangement works so well. They're best friends with a physical attraction.

After work, Clarke gets ready for the night at the bar. She slips on her favorite pair of black ripped skinny jeans, with an off the shoulder blue crop top. She throws on a pair of boots, and straightens her hair. Finishing off with some light makeup to complete the look.

She knows Bellamy loves it when she wears this shirt, so she felt like having him go a little crazy over her tonight. Looking in the mirror at herself she finds herself flushing at the thought of Bellamy being speechless at the sight of her. He'd probably say something stupid like "wow princess, you look perfect." Because he's literally the biggest sapp known to man. Clarke smiles to herself, and then Murphy's and Raven’s words make their way to her head again.

_What is happening to her?_

As soon as she walks into dropship she finds all her friends already at their reserved booth. They sit there all the time, so it's not like it would have been hard to find them. Clarke approaches the booth and Raven spots her first.

"Damn Griffin look at that sexy piece of ass!"She slurs.

Seems like they already started the party without her. Clarke laughs and does a little twirl to amuse her friends, and they all whistle at her. Murphy even throws a few dollar bills her way, which is returned with a glare from Clarke.

Suddenly, strong arms wrap around her waist, and Clarke relaxes into the touch.

"Princess you look amazing tonight. Are you trying to torture me?" Bellamy asks nuzzling his face in her neck.

"Maybe a little." Clarke smirks.

"Well it's working." Bellamy says, kissing her neck.

"Get a fucking room you two!" Murphy yells from the booth. "I don't wanna see you two ravish each other in front of my salad."

"You don't even have a salad you idiot." Clarke says, laughing.

"I still don't wanna see it Griffin!" He responds, slinging an arm across Raven’s shoulders.

"I say, we skip drinks tonight and head back early." Bellamy whispers into her ear.

"I say that's a brilliant plan sir." Clarke responds leaning back into him.

"Okay guys we're leaving!" Bellamy announces eagerly grabbing Clarke's hand and leading her to the door.

"Wait!" Raven says as she pulls Clarke into a hug. "Please be careful Clarke. I know you don't want to admit it now, but protect your heart. You love him."

Clarke pulls away and walks out of the bar, hand in hand with Bellamy.

The moment they get into the apartment Bellamy has Clarke backed up against a wall, kissing her feverishly.

"The second you walked into the bar tonight I had to get you back here. You're so fucking gorgeous Clarke." He says, trailing kisses across her exposed collarbones.

Clarke moans and wraps her leg around Bellamy's hip causing him to buck against her.

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted you to do." Clarke says, pulling his face back up to hers so she could kiss him again. She pushes her tongue in his mouth and he opens up to her eagerly, grinding up against her to relieve some of the desire they both are feeling. He picks her up by her legs and walks them to his bedroom. He kicks the door closed and puts her on the bed, taking off the shirt he was wearing. Clarke does the same, and they come back to each other and kiss more. Each kiss getting more intense than the last.

"We need these off." Bellamy says playing with the button on her jeans. He takes them off, and he stands up to get rid of his as well.

Clarke unhooks her bra, and lets it fall onto the floor next to them, as Bellamy hooks his fingers into her panties and drags them off of her quickly. She pulls at the hem of his boxers, and those join the pile of clothes on the floor. They spend a moment just looking at one another, reveling in their naked form.

Bellamy grabs a condom, and rolls it on, settling above Clarke's center. As he presses into her, they both let out a relived moan.

"Fuck you feel amazing." Bellamy says, as he moves within her. "You're so perfect Clarke."

Clarke flushes at his words, and moves along with him, feeling the most pleasure she's ever felt in her life. As they are connected in this way, Clarke realizes that she's been gone for him since the moment they met. How could she have been so blind to it before now?

Laying there in post bliss, Clarke runs her fingers through his hair. He fell asleep right after they finished, and Clarke couldn't help but watch him sleeping.

She can't do this with him anymore. Not after tonight. Not after realizing that everything her friends were saying was true. She needed to end it, because it would hurt way too damn much to continue on this way, knowing he doesn't feel the same. That this is just a convenient arrangement for him. 

Knowing that he couldn't hear her, and that this was the only chance she had to say these words, she finally admits to what she knew deep down was true the whole time.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you... and when this is all over, I'm gonna tell you." She whispers into the dark. But the thing is, she wasn't going to tell him. She couldn't.

Clarke messages her roommate Niylah and asks her if she would be willing to help her out with something, of course she says yes because Niylah also called Clarke out for her feelings when she got home from work earlier today. She sends a quick thank you, and plugs her phone back in.

For the last time, Clarke lays her head down next to Bellamy's, and falls asleep.

* * *

Bellamy wakes up, and sees that Clarke isn't in bed next to him. He frowns, and calls for her, but she doesn't respond. He gets up and slips on his boxers and a pair of sweatpants, and walks into the living room, finding Murphy sitting on the couch eating Dino nuggets.

"Good morning, you look horrible." Bellamy remarks, as he walks to the kitchen. "Where's Clarke? Did you see her leave?"

Murphy scoffs "Yeah, she literally bolted out the door this morning. She wouldn't even accept any Dino nuggets. You want some?" He asks, holding out the plate.

"No I don't want Dino nuggets at— 10 in the morning? Really Murphy?" Bellamy says laughing.

"Don't judge me. I want what I want when I want it. You should be aware of that sentiment by now." Murphy deadpans.

"What??" Bellamy asks.

"Nothing, you wouldn't believe me if I said anything. Clarke didnt."

"What does this have to do with Clarke?" Bellamy asks, suddenly feeling very annoyed at his roommate, and at the fact that Clarke just up and left without saying anything.

"This has everything to do with Clarke, the sooner you realize it, the better." Murphy says. "You're in denial my friend, you need to pull your head out of your ass."

Bellamy stands there dumbfounded. What was he even talking about?

Bellamy decided he was going to bring Clarke some lunch. He knew whenever Clarke got in the zone at work she would fail to eat a proper meal, regardless of how many times he told her he worried about her. She wasn't the best at taking care of herself, and Bellamy hated that about her. He just wanted her to care enough about herself to keep herself healthy.

Okay he didn't hate it about her, he doesn't think he could hate anything about her even if he tried, he just mildly dislikes it. That's all.

Bellamy goes and grabs her favorite meal from her favorite Thai place, and drives to her job. When he gets there, he sees Maya at the front desk.

Maya nods at him and tells him to go right on into Clarke's office.

He walks in, and sees Clarke at her desk, surrounded by a bunch of artwork, sorting though which pieces she wants to display in the gallery. Her hair is pinned up, pencil in her mouth. Bellamy has never seen her look so beautiful.

"Hey! I missed you this morning." Bellamy says as he comes in.

Clarke jumps slightly and looks at him. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." Clarke says, detached.

"Is everything okay?" Bellamy asked, growing concerned.

"We need to talk." Clarke says looking up at him.

Bellamy was really nervous now. What would they need to talk about? They just had an amazing night, what could have happened in a few hours that is making her seem tense?

"Yeah sure, whats up princess?" He tries to sound nonchalant but he is nervous as hell.

"I think we should end this." Clarke says.

Bellamy's heart sinks. "End this? What do you mean?"

"We should stop sleeping together. Just go back to good old fashioned platonic friendship."

"What? Why? I thought we were enjoying it? What changed?" Bellamy asks, frantic. His heart is beating out of his chest and he feels like he can't breathe all of this sudden.

"Remember when we first started this, we said that if we met someone that we really liked, we could just end it and be fine?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy could feel his heart shattering, and he didn't know why.

"You met someone?" He asks, trying to control his breathing.

"Well I didn't meet someone new I just, realized that uh, me and Niylah have a really strong connection. We talked and decided to give it a go." Clarke says shrugging.

Bellamy couldn't breathe. He literally felt like he was about to pass out.

"What?? You said you slept with her a few times and there was no connection! What changed?? We were literally together last night! So unless you went to her this morning when you left MY BED, how did you come to this conclusion??" Bellamy yells, surprised that he was even this upset. They had an agreement. They talked about this. What was his issue?

"I'm sorry Bellamy, but I don't know why you're so upset? We established that this was just a no strings situation... unless—."

"Save it Clarke. I got it. It's fine. We're done sleeping together. I gotta go." He says as he gets up and storms out of her office.

If he would have stayed just a few minutes longer, he would have realized that Clarke was crying.

He drives home in a angry mood. What the hell was that. Everything was fine before. He thought that... he thought that they had an amazing night. He thought it was the best time they've ever had. He felt so close to her, he never wanted to let her go. He didn't even realize the tears falling down his face until he walked in the door and Murphy saw him.

"Woah what's wrong, whore?" Murphy says trying to cheer him up, but it doesn't work.

Bellamy wipes at his face frustratingly.

"Shut up Murphy!"

He goes and sits down on the couch, pulling out his phone to find the picture of him and Clarke on his lock screen. His arms wrapped around her, and her beautiful smile lighting up the entire photo. 

Murphy sits next to him on the couch and offers up his plate of Dino nuggets again. Bellamy pushes them away and Murphy glares at him.

"Okay, what the fuck is wrong dude?!"

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Bellamy yells.

"You're literally moping around right now. I offered you DINO NUGGETS and you said no!" Murphy yells.

Bellamy lets out a shaky breath, "Clarke just ended things..."

Murphy's eyes widen in shock. "Oh shit. She actually did it? She must have finally realized it."

Bellamy turns and looks at him. "What are you talking about?!"

"Bellamy come on. Think really hard about this."

Bellamy sat there, and thought about how things just ended. He was so wrapped up in himself, that he didn't even see what Clarke looked like when she was ending it. She looked... heartbroken. But why? If she wanted to be with Niylah why was she upset?

He must of said that out loud because Murphy threw a Dino nugget at him. "You fucking dumbass she doesn't want to be with Niylah. Niylah is literally dating Gaia!"

Bellamy sits here, wondering why Clarke would lie to him. They've never lied to each other before. You don't lie to the people you're in love with.

_Wait._

_In love with? Fuck. Shit shit. Oh my god._

"I think I'm in love with Clarke." Bellamy says.

"Yeah, no duh. We been knew." Murphy says.

"What do I do?"

"Go to her you little bitch!"

Bellamy shoots up and grabs his keys. He's such an idiot. How did he not realize this before?? He speeds all the way to her place, hoping that he can fix things. Hoping that he didn't mess up his only chance.

He gets there and runs up to her door. He pounds on it and waits for a response. He hears shuffling by the door, and a surprised Clarke opens the door.

"Bell what are you doing here?"

He doesn't even answer her question, he just pushes past her and walks inside.

"What the—."

"Clarke I know you are lying about Niylah. I know she's with Gaia, I know you didn't end things because of that. Tell me why you really ended it." Bellamy demands. He needs to know if she feels the same way. He needs her to. He doesn't know how he'd be able to breathe if she didn't.

"Bellamy I told you why—"

"Clarke stop lying to me! Tell me why." He pleads.

"I can't tell you Bellamy." Clarke says hugging herself.

Bellamy steps closer to her, "yes you can Clarke, you can tell me anything. God knows I tell you everything. Whenever something happens you are the first person I want to share it with. Hell you're the ONLY person I want to share it with. Literally any moment I spend with you, I think about for hours after. My favorite thing to do is just sit next to you and watch you paint or listen to you talk about art and rant about how Raven and Murphy are so alike it's scary. Everything about you is my favorite thing, and I can't imagine my life without you clarke. So please just tell me the truth, because I'm so in love with you it hurts, and I don't think that I can take any more lies." Bellamy says, tears falling down his face.

Clarke is crying too, "you’re— you're in love with me?"

"God yes Clarke! I love you so fucking much!" Bellamy exclaims.

Clarke runs up to him and crashes her lips against his, frantically wrapping herself around him. Bellamy pulls her tightly against him and wraps his arms around her legs, sitting on the couch with her on top of him.

"I'm in love with you too Bellamy. Oh my god I've literally been a mess. I thought you didn't feel the same way, and I couldn't keep sleeping with you, knowing you didn't love me." Clarke says.

" _Thank God_ , I was about to pass out if I didn't hear you say you loved me too." Bellamy says, kissing her again.

From there things escalated quickly. Clarke writing beneath him, sweat glistening off her skin, her moving in tune with his body.

"I love you so much Clarke. I love you."

Clarke moans and smiles up at him "I love you too Bellamy, so so much."

* * *

When they get to dropship that night, hand and hand, they're met with applause from their entire group of friends.

Murphy stands up, and hugs Clarke and smacks Bellamy's arm.

"It's about damn time." He says.

Bellamy and Clarke meet each other's eyes.

Yeah. It's about damn time.


End file.
